The Entire World A Klaroline Fanfic
by LaurenAliTheCrazy
Summary: They're on a mission. STRICTLY business. Right? Takes place in one of the most romantic places in the world *wink wink* Will Caroline follow through on her mission? Or will her unsure feelings for a certain original get in the way? Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey! :D I haven't written a story in forever and I was randomly inspired to start one so here it is, btw TVD is MY FAVORITE SHOW EVER! :D Anywho...this story takes place right after 4x10, Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries! You think I would be here if I did... **

* * *

**~The Entire World~**

**Chapter 1. No POV**

She felt alone. Elena was busy with Damon and her sire bond. Stefan was now partnered with Rebeckah, and even Tyler was gone. He left the minute Carol's funeral service ended. He said he was done with Mystic Falls, all it had done was ruin everything, it took his father, made him into a monster, and now it had killed his mother. She tried to protest but they both knew it had been over for a while.

Now, strangely enough she was with none other than the Big Bad Hybrid Klaus. They were on a mission. To get the cure for Elena they had two options. 1: Trust Professor Shady-Pants to lead them to it. 2: Find a special witch to unlock a tomb to find a map that leads to the cure itself. Damon obviously wasn't going to trust Shane. So they chose option #2. The only problem with number two was the way they had to get the witch to do the spell to unlock the tomb. She and Klaus had to convince her they deserved the cure. So they had to drive all the way to Atlanta to meet her and convince her that Caroline and Klaus were engaged, and wanted the cure so that they could bear children.

So here they were, driving down the road just now entering Georgia, they left kinda late so it was becoming dark. As she was caught up in her own thoughts, she didn't realize how serious her face was.

"Why so quiet, love?" Klaus noticed her furrowed brows.

"Hmm?..." She looked up and shook her head as to clear her thoughts.

"You haven't said a word this entire trip." He raised his brows at her and turned off another exit.

"Oh...nothing." She yawned and laid her head back.

"Get some rest, we left a little late and won't make it in time. I texted Daria to tell her to meet us early tomorrow morning."

"Wait, we have to go to a hotel?" She sat back up.

"Yes, but don't worry, I called ahead to reserve us a room. Now get some rest." He turned back onto the highway and checked his GPS to make sure he was headed in the right direction.

She just nodded and yawned again, laying her head on the side door and drifting off.

* * *

**What do you think? Should I post more? I have a few more chapters already written...Think of this chapter as the starter, not too interesting, more of a fill in. It gets better I promise! Review! **

**XoxLaurenxoX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello once again! :D I was pleased with just one review as I am fairly new at the whole 'writing' thing. Well...new at actually following through on my story. This will be a double update as I am WAY too excited about what kind of reaction I might get. :) I felt like the begining was boring and would not interest many, so I decided to add a couple chapters to spice it up a bit. Hope you enjoy!**

**XoxLaurenxoX**

* * *

**Chapter 2. **

**Caroline POV**

I awoke in a dark room and jumped up at the sound of a shower.

"What the hell?" I mumbled to myself.

I vamped over and switched the lights on. A note was on the dresser.

Classic Klaus.

The note read:

_My dear Caroline, when you wake we will already be at the hotel. I didn't want to wake you due to how absolutely stunning you look when you are sleeping. The hotel staff is compelled to believe we are royalty. Make yourself at home, order some room service, maybe watch some television?_

_Fondly, _

_Klaus_

I rolled my eyes and laughed, checking out the hotel room, it was nice. The only thing I didn't like was the king sized bed in the master suite. Did he really expect me to sleep with him? No thanks. Klaus was really growing on me, I mean I don't see him as "Rude, arrogant, serial killer" anymore. He was more of a "Kinda sweet guy, that just made a lot of bad choices" now, but sleeping with him..? Not gonna happen.

Then I heard the shower turn off and I flipped on the TV, Degrassi looked good. All of their problems seemed so small compared to mine now. Studying for tests compared to curing a vampire. Life was so different now. I got so caught up in my thoughts I didn't even realize Klaus was bent over in a towel looking through his suitcase for clothes. I looked over and couldn't help but notice his perfectly toned abs. That little bit of red scruff on his chest. I didn't come out of my trance until I realized he was laughing and dancing around. I shook my head and looked around, Klaus was laughing and waving his hands in front of my face. I slapped his hands and fell back on the bed, he smiled and his towel dropped. I immediately turned my head to look at the TV when he chuckled and said "You can look now, love." with a wink, he climbed onto the bed and raised his eyebrows when I gave him a questioning look. "What?" he put his hands behind his head. "You're not gonna maybe put on pants? Maybe a shirt?" He looked down and shook his head. "This is how I sleep. Problem?" He laughed again and grabbed the remote. Changing it to Hex, not my favorite, but I decided to get over it and watch it for a while. One of the actors was really good looking.

After a while Klaus kept yawning and I still needed a shower, so I headed off to the bathroom and left Klaus to sleep.

**Klaus POV**

It had been a long day, I pulled into the hotel parking lot and Caroline was fast asleep, so I carried her up to our room. Yes, I got a room with a king sized bed. Only the best for my Caroline. I smelt of truck stops and a mens restroom so I decided I'd leap in the shower. Only to find Caroline up and awake when I got out. I started rummaging through my things before I glanced up and realized she was drooling, I looked around and a grin spread across my face the second I connected Caroline's eyes with my mid-section. She was mesmerized by my muscles. I laughed and decided to make a game out of it, dancing around like an idiot, she shook her head and snapped herself out of the daze only to smack my now waving hands out of her face. I found a pair of boxers and my towel dropped. She then whipped her head around to look at the television. I smiled and put them on. Then I plopped on the bed putting my hands behind my head with a smug smile on my face. She looked disgusted and asked "You're not gonna maybe put on some pants? Maybe a shirt?" I laughed and shook my head, "This is how I sleep, love. Problem?" She just shook her head and watched the TV for a while, I had changed it to Hex, one of the actors looked a lot like myself, it interested me. I started yawning a bit and Caroline looked around, as if she were missing something, then she casually walked to the bathroom mumbling. I just shrugged and turned the TV off, climbed under the covers and listened carefully, I occasionally jumped and laughed when the shampoo was dropped, or when she sneezed from getting her face wash in her nose.

**No POV**

When Caroline finished her shower she glanced around the room, Klaus was turned away. She growled. She slept on the right side of the bed. Of course, Klaus was there. She dropped her towel and slipped on her PJs. Climbed in awkwardly and moved his hands so that she could comfortably lay down. She turned away from him and soon fell asleep.

* * *

**Did you like it? I hate switching POV, so I rarely do it. I just feel like in some chapters, its needed. Understand? Any thoughts? Tips? Suggestions? I will gladly accept any and everything you have! :D Until the next chapter... **

**XoxLaurenxoX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: No POV**

They both woke up around the same time. Caroline awoke a couple minutes before Klaus, realizing he had his arms awkwardly wrapped around her and they were spooning. She growled and vamped to the bathroom to brush her teeth, wash her face, and do her hair. Klaus woke up after the water came on, yawning and turning on the TV. After she emerged face and hair finished she started looking through her suitcase. He smiled and stretched. "Morning sweetheart, mind finding me an outfit for today?" She rolled her eyes and sarcastically retorted "Yes dear." She then threw him a blue V-neck and black coat, jeans, and boots. He smiled. "Thanks, love." She laughed at the about-to-be-married behavior and grabbed her clothes, heading to the bathroom when she heard a zip and a grin spread across her face. They had a meeting scheduled at 9:00am on the dot. They were in the bar at 9:20am and free to do whatever for ten minutes. Klaus went out of his way to buy Caroline a drink no matter how much she protested. He needed her a little looser, she was a terrible liar and this was a life or death situation. He of course was a very experience liar and had nothing to worry about. Around 9:29am the witch came from the back and found a private table.

"So, we're here to discuss the cure." She glanced back and forth between the "couple."

Klaus had taken the opportunity to intertwine his fingers with Caroline's and wrap his arm around her.

Caroline reacted calmly, although on the inside a full fledged war was going on.

_This is kinda nice. :D _

_NO! WE ARE HERE STRICTLY FOR BUSINESS! What would Elena say? Bonnie?_

_They are busy with other things! Heck, Stefan's with Rebekah! Why can't I have a little fun?_

_Because it's not right!_

She had done it again. Klaus's hand was waving in front of her serious looking face and jumped in her seat.

"Oh sorry..." She blushed.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Klaus looked genuinely puzzled.

"Oh nothing...just a lot going through my head that's all." She smiled and turned back to the witch.

"So...why do you want the cure?" The witch glanced back and forth suspiciously, knowing Klaus was not one to be trusted.

Before Caroline could speak and reveal everything as a lie. Klaus spoke up.

"We want children. We're getting married, and it pains me that my sweet Caroline cannot have what she'd always dreamed of. Little Klaus' and Caroline's running around." He smiled and the witch was hesitant but nodded.

"So how'd you propose?" The witch tried again. Looking for lies.

Klaus then again spoke. "It was in Italy. We were at the beach, it was sunny and warm. I had been thinking about it for a while. I didn't want to lose Caroline due to the fact that after I had driven everyone else away, she stayed. So after finding the perfect spot and having the perfect picnic, I popped the question. She looked shocked, hesitant, but nodded." Klaus smiled and looked up as if to reminisce.

Believe it or not the witch looked touched. Still not believing it, but touched.

"Well, in order to get the cure, we actually have to go to Italy. The tomb is in Italy. You two find a nice hotel and i'll meet you at the airport tomorrow. I have to close the bar tonight, but then were good to go." She smiled and glanced at Klaus, still worried.

Klaus smiled and pecked Caroline on the cheek. She blushed and they left. While in the car she laughed. "Oversell it much?"

He laughed and shook his head. "Had to, love. I need the cure for-"

"Elena." Caroline finished his sentence and said her name like it was a burden. "I know." She whispered and turned her head to look out the window. She kinda wished this wasn't just business. Then she mentally slapped herself for thinking that.

"You seem to be spacing out quite often, love. What's wrong?" She shook her head again, for the second time that day she had spaced out.

"Oh sorry...it's nothing." She lied.

"Really? I mean, somethings got to be wrong, you've been staring blankly out that window for thirty minutes. You didn't even notice when I went into the hotel and got out stuff.

She jumped. "When did that happen?" A confused look on her face.

"About ten minutes ago..." Klaus cocked his head at her and with a smooth, soft voice said. "Tell me whats on your min, love?"

She contemplated telling him everything, but then shook her head. _Three. _"No it's fine." She laid her head down and fell asleep. Klaus soon found a nice hotel close by the airport and parked the car, lightly shaking Caroline. "Wake up darling." He shook a bit harder. "What?" She mumbled and turned. He just smiled and shook his head, going around and opening her door, and picking her up bridal style. She groaned a bit in protest but didn't bother getting up. So he closed the door and took her to their room. He had called once again while she was sleeping.

He laid her on the bed and pulled the covers over her. Without even realizing it, she reached out. Just as she had done with Matt, and Tyler. He smiled and nodded. Sliding under the covers with her, she rested her head on his chest and snuggled closer, letting out a content sigh. He took off his jacket and shoes careful not to wake her. He slowly rubbed her back and slouched down a bit more. Now her head was in his neck. He sighed and wrapped both arms around her. She didn't know how beautiful she truly was. It amused him, how strong she could make people think she was. He yawned and turned to face her, she turned the other way. And once again, they were spooning. And like that, they fell asleep.

* * *

Okay! I know the this chapter is shorter, I have more trouble as a writer with detail. I always just wanna blurt out the plot in as few words as possible. But am learning with time, how to use more detail. So bare with me...how'd you like it? I'm a little stuck right now, going to update soon no doubt. Until next update! ;)

XoxLaurenxoX


	4. Chapter 4

**Been struggling with this story...UGH, life sucks sometimes. So much school work, updates will be less frequently but i'll try. Here it is!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: No POV**

She woke up to feel arms around her...again! "Oh my God Klaus..." she turned to wake him up, but he was already awake. "Klaus!?" She sat up and looked around. She was still in her clothes from yesterday, it was early. He sat up as well. "I only did what you told me." He smiled. Caroline looked confused "What the hell is that suppose to mean? I didn't BEG you to hold me..." she raised her eyebrows and chin, as if she had already won. "But love, you did." Her eyes widened. Klaus had promised before the the trip that there would be no lies. Of course that was excluding the mission. She shook her head. No...no why would I do that? Then she remembered both Tyler and Matt. She had sleep-asked them the same thing. She furrowed her brows and stalked off to the bathroom. Klaus just smiled and went through his suitcase.

After they had both showered, and gotten dressed. They went down or breakfast. Klaus had other things in mind. Caroline just rolled her eyes as he compelled a pretty waitress and fed on her in the back. When he came out he was holding a napkin and dabbing the blood on his chin. She scoffed. "Why do you have to be so...so...Klaus?" She crossed her arms and sat back. "What's that suppose to mean?" He asked bewildered, in that cute british accent. She shook her head as if to say "never mind." He smiled and sat back down, once they had finished the human food. Caroline asked Klaus to excuse her, as she guiltily smiled on her way to the "bathroom." It was really time to hunt. Rabbit sounded so good. But she was feeling lazy, so she caught a few squirrels instead. She cam back inside with one little cut on her lip..yet to heal. Klaus's eyebrows raised. "And what is that?" He mused. She rolled her eyes and licked the blood out of it. "I went to bite it...it bit me." He laughed and nodded. "So, where to next? We have a good twenty..." He looked at his watch. "...five minutes." He smiled. She just shook her head. "Isn't there a beach near the airport?" She smiled. He nodded. And within second, they were both at the beach. The people were left pondering where they were, and they didn't care.

Klaus was watching from a distance as Caroline found pretty shells and laughed glancing at him occasionally. He would just smile. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the witch, watching. So he smiled and decided he would put on a show. Caroline frowned, unable to see the witch, but she was frowning at the fact that there were no more pretty shells. Klaus glanced around and then vamped to Caroline, taking her by surprise. Holding her waist as he quickly whispered in her ear. "She's watching." Caroline looked up at Klaus with surprise. "Wha-" He kissed her. Moving his hands to cup her face. She just sat there, mesmerized. Her other half was right, he had amazing lips. And now she was kissing them. Then she gently pulled back, and frantically announced. "The plane, what time is it?" He smiled and checked his watch. Leaning back in and deviously whispering. "Five more minutes." She managed a smile. They had passionately kissed for six straight minutes. She just held his hand and walked into the airport, going through security and compelling them to let her through no matter what. They found a knife and some blood bags. Then they let her through. Klaus did the same.

They boarded the plane with still no sight of Daria, although Klaus whispered "I see her." over and over to the confused and desperate-to-find-her Caroline. She finally gave up and laid her head back, putting the fancy cushion behind her neck and closing her eyes. It would be eleven hours. Until they landed. She was content. Then Klaus whispered "I charmed the waitresses, were royalty remember?" He grinned. She scoffed. Thats how the plane ride was the entire eleven hours. Neither mentioned the kiss. As it was only business...

**Klaus' POV**

I got the call in the earlier hours of the morning, before Caroline was even up. We had already rented a nice hotel room in Italy. He was dead. One more original was killed. Kol...tears formed in my eyes, I held them back with great force, as I hadn't felt emotion in decades. Now...my little brother was dead. Forever. His whole entire bloodline was dying off right about now, and it was all Elena Gilbert's fault. I could feel the rage burning inside me, I wanted nothing more than to rip the dopplegangers throat out myself. Sure, I didn't care for Kol, he was annoying, and always in the way...but he was also my brother. One of the last remaining Originals. My little brother. I clenched my fists. No...I begged myself to hold back the tears.

"Klaus?" I head Caroline groan, turning over. She had apparently heard the small whimper that had slipped out.

My face went numb. Grey, emotionless. I felt the tear stream down my face and I looked away. I sat on the bed turned away from her. I felt the hands creep up my back to my shoulder as she sat up, using me to help her. She laid her head on my should and sleepily asked "What's wrong?" I just shook my head and walked through the hall, this hotel was much larger than the others. It had a full sized kitchen, a master suite, and a walk in closet. Most everything else was average.

I made myself a drink and sat on the large couch. Drowning myself in my sorrows. I heard her footsteps coming closer as she yawned and I didn't dare turn to look at her gorgeous face. Even without any make-up she was truly beautiful. I shook my head, freeing myself from my thoughts. I downed the rest of my drink and stood, shaking myself a bit, preparing myself to look into those crystal blue orbs of hers. I then turned.

She gave me a sympathetic look. "Whats got you all sad?" She frowned.

I shook my head but she vamped over grabbing me by the shoulders and forcing me to look into her eyes. Yes, I was much stronger than her and she wasn't really "forcing" anything. I was just too weak to fight. Klaus Mikaelson. Weak. Only in front of her. I slumped down and breathlessly whispered. "Kol." She raised her eyebrows before piecing together half the puzzle. "What did Kol do? Did he hurt someone? Did..." She hesitated knowing it was a tender subject. "Is he...?" She tried to put it gentler. I nodded. I was so sure she could hear the sound of my heart crack slightly. I glanced up and she frowned. Taking me by surprise as she embraced me. My eyes widened as I accepted the hug and backed away.

"What was that for?" I asked with a cracking voice.

"I'm sorry about your brother." She gently smiled.

"Thank you." I shook my head sat back on the couch.

"I need to take a shower, what time did Daria say to meet her?" She tried to change the subject.

"Nowhere. She decided to give us a "free day" as a new couple. Wants us to bond some more as vampires before we are cured." I sarcastically laughed at the "bonding" part. Caroline may be nice, but she had made it clear this was strictly business. I had cursed myself for giving in to the urge to kiss her. I lied. The witch was nowhere to be seen. Yes, I could hear her voice in distance. But she was out of sight. I just had to. My urges were too strong. I kissed her, regretting it now.

"Well then." She stretched out on the couch, placing her feet in his lap. "What do you wanna do?" A small smile began to creep onto her face. "I've always wanted to come to Italy, maybe Tokyo, or Paris. Her voice was full of excitement. I laughed, she had no idea of all the places she could go...no idea. I just smiled and nodded. "We could always go to the beach?" I watched her face flush, turning a pale pink color. Her eyebrows went up, but she then answered nonchalantly. "I suppose." I smiled and moved her feet. "Well then get dressed. We have places to go, and no witch to meet." I winked playfully. She smiled in response and vamped to our room. 'Our room.' I smiled to myself. I needed this, to spend time with her. She would help me cope, Kol had only died so long ago. Rebeckah had called me crying and venting. I calmed her and sent Elijah to keep her company for now. I still had an uneasy feeling about all of this. I pushed it aside as Caroline came out in shorts and a tight T-shirt. Surely with a bikini underneath. I vamped into the room and out in seconds now wearing shorts and a T-shirt as well. A small bag with extra stuff inside. Thing was I had been here many times and knew of this perfect little cove, the perfect place to go for privacy, away from filthy humans.

"Shall we?" I motioned and she nodded.

* * *

**Beach scenes in the next chapter! Until then... **

**XoxLaurenxoX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, still trying to balance school and my writing, so far school is... pretty heavy. So after a long wait, here it is! Chapter 5! :D Enjoy it while you can my fellow Klaroline lovers, it may be a while 'til I write another.**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

Klaus led Caroline to the car he rented. As they drove to the nearby beach Caroline switched the station until she was content with 'Lucky - Jason Mraz' Klaus smiled at the song as it was calming and sweet. Although as the lyrics played he wondered, were he and Caroline now, friends? He felt a spark when they kissed, She was still hesitant and he knew it. He understood why too, he had done so much unintentional damage to her life since he came to Mystic Falls. He had brought all of his siblings, mother and father, which in turn had murdered Elena and Alaric. He had turned Tyler into a hybrid, which really wasn't a big deal after he un-sired himself. He staked Jenna, which hurt Elena, which hurt Caroline...he contemplated all of these thing as she hummed and sang along to various different songs. As his mind shifted to his siblings again, he though of Kol, then quickly turned to Caroline. Hoping to free his thoughts "Caroline?" She turned and raised and eyebrow "Yeah Klaus?" He coughed a bit, trying to clear his throat. "Are we...companions?" He had never really asked anyone that before, he didn't really know how. He'd never really had any friends before. She laughed sarcastically and shook her head. "You mean, friends? Um...I'm not sure. How many people have you killed this month?" His jaw tightened and they pulled into a small shop parking lot. "We can go from here, there's no parking lot directly for the beach. She nodded, still a bit confused. First he has the nerve to ask if they're friends? Then he completely drops it and acts like nothing happened. "Okay..." She quietly replied. He held out his hand to her and she hesitantly took it, in an instant they were at far right end of the beach, it was nearly empty except for a few elderly collecting shells. The reason, the current was too strong. So it would be the perfect spot for a vampire, and hybrid king. She went to put her bag down when he quickly grabbed it from her. "Not yet..." he glanced around and then motioned for her to stay where she was. She watched as Klaus ran over to a few of the elders and she listened carefully as he compelled them all, one by one. Somewhere along the lines of "Hello, you see me and my girl here were wondering if you could give us some privacy." Then they would reply "Oh...um.." Which he would then begin compelling them. "You found some nice shells but then decided it was time to go to the other side of the beach." She laughed at his fake smile, she had noticed the side of his mouth moving as he ground his teeth in frustration. He would have normally killed them all then and there, but for her sake, he held back.

After everyone on the right corner of the beach were gone, he came back to her and handed her the bag, mumbling things about "old hags". "So where is this forbidden cove?" He looked up at her in surprise. "What?" "Well your sister shared stories of how you and her played at your special cove or something right before she was staked. Elena told me." She looked around. "I assume that's why you compelled everyone?" He blinked again before nodding. "Follow me." He took her hand and led her through some brush, they jumped around some large rocks before coming to a small boat. Caroline opened her mouth to speak when Klaus answered her question. "The cove is a short way away, care to join me on this little cruise?" He looked back to see a small smile planted on her face. She simply nodded and took his outstretched hand as he led her onto the small boat. As they began to move slowly around the large boulders, they came to an entrance. A small entrance that led into what seemed to be the cove. "This is-?" "Yes." He quickly answered. "Put your head down a bit." He whispered as they gently pushed through the small entrance. "Here we are." He narrated. She quickly ducked her head out of the way of a rock and laughed blinking before looking around. Flowers and vines intertwined with the many small and large boulders surrounding the disclosed area. Words escaped her as she gawked at the beauty, a small complex lay on the far right of the land. She turned to look at Klaus who was already out of the boat, and for the fourth of fifth time that day was holding his hand out, waiting to be joined by hers. She nodded and blushed not knowing how long he had been waiting. "So what do you think?" He cued as she climbed out, without realizing it he grabbed her waist before she could fall and lifted her over. He then tied the boat to the makeshift wooden stake in the ground. He did all of this before she could even blink, he grabbed her wrist and led her over to the small complex, now draped with vines.

"What is this place? I mean, I heard you and Rebeckah found it when you were younger, but what's the story?" Klaus looked down as a small smile appeared on his face. "It was after I had staked Kol, and Finn." He quickly glanced at Caroline, but could not identify any feelings in her eyes. So he continued. "She and me were passing through, before the beach was as popular as it is now. We were about 400 i'm sure." Caroline smiled. "And you found this cove." She finished. He nodded before speaking again. "We stayed here longer than intended, she was fascinated with this man, so for her sake, we stayed. I lived here the entire time, not leaving the cove. I was fearful of the world..." His eyes became dark, yet slightly saddened. "I was afraid the world would reject me as my father did. They would think I was a monster." She lightly gripped his shoulder. "Klaus, if you would let them see the better side of you, they wouldn't reject you." He saw a glint in her eye and his mind went blank, as he leaned in. Her face when serious as he leaned in, centimeters from her pink lips, she turned her head and he managed a peck on the cheek. Clearing her throat, she walked past him. "So that's why you built this small house. To live in while Rebeckah came and went as she pleased." She walked to the door and peeked inside. Klaus turned and kept his head down, eyes hidden, before answering. "Yes." It was a whisper. In a flash he appeared in front of her. She jumped and backed away in surprise. "Hungry?" He smiled at her moment of fear. She nodded still shaking a bit.

Dinner was quiet, he had brought some subs to snack on, but by the time they made it to the cove, it was becoming dark. He sent one of his hybrids to the hotel to maintain it. Caroline assumed they were staying in the shack for the night. "So where's my room?" She looked around, it was a three room shack with a kitchen, living room/bedroom and an art studio. Being vampires they had little use for a toilet, and Klaus had suggested taking a bath in the water right outside the door. She knew he was joking, but she was curious. "Oh, sorry love. Only one bed, and you know what that means." He bit the sides of his mouth to keep from smiling. She just scoffed and walked outside, the sun was now setting and they were alone in a romantic cove. Yet, she felt restricted. He didn't ask why, he just allowed her space. If she wasn't ready, it was fine with him. He watched her closely from the doorway as she swayed her hips and danced down to the shore, thinking no one else was watching he backed away a bit to keep her from seeing him. She sung the lyrics to a song she had played in the car before. He could hear her clearly with his hybrid abilities. She sat at the edge of the shore and took off her jacket, glancing back once more before giggling and pulling her shirt over her head. It was getting worse, the lust was so great Klaus had to rip his eyes away from her now barely dressed, smooth, beautiful, se- He stopped himself again, gaining the courage to walk away and go into his art studio, in which out of utter frustration he started painting. Pink, red, and orange, snippets of yellow. It was abstract but said exactly what Klaus was feeling. He turned as he caught a glimpse of a splash in the water, followed by little winces. He vamped outside to find Caroline shaking in the water. She smiled and whispered "It's cold." He shook his head at her before getting an idea.

"Caroline? Mind if I join you?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her, with his trademark dimpled grin. She looked up in surprise, her arms covering herself. The water was usually clear, but at night it was a different story. "Um...why?" She looked uncertain and glanced around awkwardly. "Well I figure I could protect you, you know the freaks come out at night..." He smiled and took off his shoes. "Please, i'm alone with the most dangerous freak in the world, but if you must." She turned and paddled her way closer to the rock wall. Turning back to catch a glimpse of his naked silhouette. It was darker now, she could only see the outline of the rocks and mountain beyond. The only light she could see was back in the shack. This made her nervous, after evading his kiss earlier. She felt guilty and a bit awkward around him. Now she couldn't even see him. She pictured his naked figure and shook. It scared her that she couldn't see him, so she called out. "K-klaus?" He immediately answered "Over here, love." He was a few meters away. She could sense him watching her. His werewolf eyes could easily see in the dark, but her vampire abilities had no use. So she called out again. "Could you come here? I'm...scared." She whispered the last part, hoping he wouldn't hear, she knew he would. He was closer than she thought, she could barely see him as he approached. "What was that?" She swore she could hear the smile in his words. "I'm...scared." She went underwater a bit more, shaking as the water began to chill. "Can we go inside now?" He grabbed her hand and scared her. "Sure thing, come on now." She pulled away. "Klaus? Can you see me?" Her voice was shaky due to the temperature drop. He laughed. "Why do you ask?" She frowned in the darkness, before grabbing his hand and pulling his closer. She could now clearly see his face, she grabbed his other hand just in case and looked at his face, at his eyes. They were bright yellow, glowing almost. He growled as they slowly turned back to their hypnotizing blue. She stared before pushing him back. "So you could see me, clearly too." She felt violated. "Caroline..." he started, he sounded angry, yet gentle. "I could see you, but I didn't look at you. I made myself turn away. I wouldn't take advantage of you like that." She felt a bit better now, but was still confused. "Then why did you use your powers at all?" She frowned and looked up, noticing a large full moon over head. It struck her then. He had little choice. The vampire in him was the only thing keeping control over turning. She just quietly swam to the shore grabbing a towel and quickly vamped inside. Leaving Klaus in the water.

* * *

**Poor Klaus :( I'm gonna start to update weekly, most likely on Saturday or Sunday depending on my schedule. :) I hate myself for this, all the feelings. What's holding Caroline back? It'll work out...or will it? DUN DUN DUNN! Review! Tell me what you like. Tell me what you dislike! Give me ideas? Plot twists? Muahaha! PM me if you have any questions, or want to recommend any of you stories to me. Until the next chapter...**

**PS: In case you are wondering what this cove looks like, its very similar to Lulworth cove, but its a bit more disclosed. Here: : / / / . J P G  
**

**^ Take out the spaces to the URL :) ^**

**XoxLaurenxoX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey again! What will happen next?! Read on to find out!**

* * *

The morning went by slowly and awkwardly, Caroline had fallen asleep in her swimsuit on the only bed. Klaus felt a bit wrong to climb in, so he slept outside. He laughed at the way it sounded, the dog being put out. He felt terrible for what had happened the night before, he didn't want to show Caroline his wolf side, but the moon was so hypnotizing. His eyes had changed with ease, he could then clearly see everything around him. He fought the urge to watch Caroline glide and twist through the water, her smooth and pale skin lit by the moon. When she had called him over he was very cautious, and made sure to keep his eyes on hers. Everything had happened so quickly, he found himself alone after all that had happened, so he came to the shore and stayed outside until the sun began to come up, then he casually walked inside to find Caroline not even there. Panicked, he called out. "Caroline? Where are you? Look, I know we had a little spat, but I'm over it already! Caroline?" He heard a crunch in the leaves. Standing in the doorway was a perky, sun dress wearing Caroline. "You called?" She waltzed in and sat on the bed. "Yes...I was wondering where you had gone..." She laughed, ignoring his confused tone. "Oh, I was just out, got some breakfast." He smiled and walked over to her, standing over her, he took his thumb and wiped a drop of blood off her lip. She looked up to him, the cheeriness faded as he put the blood to his lips, smiling devilishly as she just stared in disbelief. He closed his eyes taking in the taste. "Mmm...rabbit." He smiled. "So back to the bar today. The witch said she has some tests prepared for us. She wants to make sure we are 'truly in love'." He laughed at the thought. He admitted, the sexual attraction to this beautiful blonde, but love? It was a great weakness he would never have. He was sure of this. "Well lets go." She jumped up and took his hand. "Ready to be in love?" He smiled and nodded before turning to her. "Caroline, I am deeply sorry for what happened last night, you know I really didn't intend to-" "I know. I'm sorry for over-reacting. Now! Can we just put all of this behind us and get this thing over with?" She managed a fake smile and pulled him along again. After the short boat ride they were at the beach, rushed to the hotel, and soon at the location the witch had told them.

"So, I have some doubts, but so far...you guys have proved your love. I noticed you were absent from your hotel room yesterday? I assume you both were off someplace together?" They both nodded and exchanged smiles. Klaus then spoke up. "What exactly are we doing today?" The witch laughed at his impatience. "You two, are going to tell the truth. I have a spell prepared that will likely cause you both great pain if it is reveled that you are lying, then you can forget ever taking the cure." She grinned. Caroline just looked at Klaus. He had a calm, relaxed expression. She was terrified, and this acting thing was getting harder. He must have sensed this because he wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear "It's gonna be okay Care." She smiled a little and relaxed, the witch raised and eyebrow and spoke again. "Okay...so shall we begin? I will start with a series of questions, if you answer them truthfully, you should be fine..." She laughed and Caroline silently hoped it would be an easy quiz.

"So, question number one. Klaus, why did you choose Caroline." Caroline turned her head, his arms still firmly around her sent swarms of butterflies around her stomach. He smiled and started. "We were at the decade dance, she was dancing with her boyfriend. I thought she looked lovely..." Caroline felt odd, as if he were telling the truth. "As the alpha of my pack at the time..." He growled at the memory of the betrayal. "I felt my hybrid should know I was alpha. So I intervened and stole her for a dance, I was instantly hooked. Her eyes pulled me deeper and deeper until finally I gave into my weakness...love." He finished cheerily. A small sting pierced his skull, but he kept calm. "Feel anything?" He shook his head, and smiled tightening his grip on her. "Okay then, Caroline. Have you two slept together?" Caroline turned a bright pink color and shook her head. "Not yet..." The witch looked surprised. "Well why not? I mean, this is Niklaus Mikaelson we're talking about." She winked. "Very well, I assume abstinence?" She nodded. Klaus's breath on her neck caused the butterflies to grow, and her thoughts kept drifting to a naked Klaus. She shook her head, Klaus had just answered a question. The witched looked over at her expecting and answer. "I'm sorry what was the question?" Her voice cracked as she felt Klaus tighten his grip once more. "Do you love Klaus?" She gulped and looked over at Klaus, his eyes were on her. She looked back at the witch who was growing impatient. Before the witch could open her mouth Caroline blurted out. "Yes." The witch nodded. She felt no pain, she had hoped she would, but nothing hurt. Klaus kept his stare, he kissed her neck and sent shivers down her spine, she had to get out of here. "Excuse me? Can we re-schedule? I wanted to do a few more things with...Klaus before we take the cure." The witch raised her eyebrows in consideration for a moment. Klaus let go, still burning a hole through the back of her skull with his eyes. "I will see you in two days time. Enjoy it while it lasts, I think I might believe you two." She smiled and shooed them out of her office and into the bar. "What was that?" Caroline turned to him. "I need some time okay? Just give me some time..." She walked out of the bar and went straight back to the beach, where she found no boat."Shit." She mumbled and slumped down, ignoring the footsteps behind her. "Caroline.." "Klaus! She screamed back, in utter anger and frustration. He looked confused and looked around trying to figure out why she had cursed. "Are you looking for the boat?" She nodded without turning to face him. "Where the hell is it?" He smiled, "I hid it away, can't have just anyone finding their way to my secret cove." She grunted and put her face in her hands. He came up behind her, whispering in her ear. "Would you like to go to the cove Caroline?" She growled, pulling away from him, he was confused as to why she was so frustrated. She read his mind, getting up and facing him, they were only inches apart, her face was red. "IT DIDN'T HURT!?" He backed away a bit confused. She quieted her voice. "When I said I love you, I felt no pain..." She turned and walked closer to the shore. His eyes changed, from confused to realization. "You mean, you...weren't...lying?" He straightened his jacket. His eyes were fixed on her, she shook her head and spun around. "What is that suppose to mean, I mean your the bad guy! You kill people with no remorse! I can't love you! What would Elena think..." She went on and on as a smile formed on Klaus's face. In seconds he was right behind her, she turned just in time for him to cup his hands around her pale face. He wasted no time, taking her lips in his. The kiss was amazing, sparks flew to who cares where. He kissed her, and she kissed back. After they both pulled back, out of breath, Caroline mouthed something along the lines of "wow". Klaus gulped before breaking the silence. "I...I love...too." He mumbled and stuttered. She couldn't help but giggle. "I know." He managed a smile and they just stood there, taking in their surroundings. The sky was a purple color and the tide was rising, so he grabbed her hand and led her to where he had hidden the boat, they road back to the cove in silence, still holding hands. Once there no one spoke, their actions spoke louder. They walked into the shack.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNN! So, I bet you can guess what will happen next. ;) Hehe, review! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Muahahaha! Until the next chapter...**

**XoxLaurenxoX**

**PS: Sorry for the short chapter! I feared I might not get one done by Saturday, so here it is! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay warning you! This is where it all happens ;) Smut ahead! Think you can handle it? Goodluck! :)**

* * *

They walked hand in hand back into the shack, although it was a dusty, dirty old shack, it was romantic.

This was it, the moment they would finally release all this sexual tension. They were going to f- No. They were going to make love. Klaus picked Caroline up bridal style, carrying her to the bed and falling in between her legs, she wrapped her legs around his torso as he kissed her lips and battled with her tongue. He let her win and began kissing down her jaw, sucking on just the right parts, making her undead heart beat faster and faster, she began to grind against him as he stopped at her collarbone. Small moans escaped her lips as he leaned back, taking off his shirt and exposing his toned muscles. She took off her dress with his help, he then connected their lips once again, moving his hands around until they found her bra clasp. With little patience he snapped the bra in half, throwing it to the floor and kissing his way down to her now standing nipples. She sunk her claws into his shoulders as he sucked and nibbled it, taking the other between his thumb and finger. She moaned a bit louder as he came up to her throat, his fangs elongated, he held himself back. She realized why they couldn't share blood and took the opportunity to pull him up and tear into his neck, grinding her now soaked panties even harder as she drank. He growled in pleasure as she drank, she finally pulled back and her eyes found his, glowing gold ones. He gulped and she smiled, kissing his neck where she had just bitten. He growled again going down her stomach and now taking her panties by his mouth, with one quick jerk of his head, they were off. He smiled as she whimpered now completely naked as he still had his pants and boxers on. He laughed and stood, dropping his pants and boxers in one swift motion. She gaped at his large member, vamping over and taking it in her hands, rubbing up and down gently, he growled and threw her back on the bed, putting his face right smack in the middle of her legs. She moaned again, as his stubble scraped her inner thighs gently. His tongue darted out and tasted her. He couldn't help but smile at her now louder moans, he tasted her a bit more before sucking on her inner bits, she screamed out his name, reaching her hands out for him, he quickly joined her, his strong arms on both side of her head, his length now fully erect. She moaned quietly for him. He gently slid into her moist folds, eliciting another moan, he stayed there a moment, before beginning to move in and out faster, she moaned louder each time, he pumped fast and hard, as he felt her hit her high, he joined her with another hard pump. She screamed out his name and bit into him again, tilting her head back and moaning, eyes closed. He then flipped them over so she could lay in his bare chest. She panted and shook on him, until he put a reassuring arm around her, causing her shakes to cease. She fell asleep on him, his other hand twirling her blonde locks. He soon fell asleep, them both wrapped around eachother. He gently spun her around until she was facing away from him, then wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on her neck, taking in her vanilla scent and humming to himself.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! It was written in a very odd place...anyways... IT HAPPENED! Morning after is in the next chapter. ;)**

**Until the next chapter...**

**XoxLaurenxoX**


End file.
